


To Carry You To Me

by notsodarling



Series: no more keepin' score [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsodarling/pseuds/notsodarling
Summary: Michael goes to return something Alex left in the Airstream.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: no more keepin' score [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057037
Comments: 30
Kudos: 117





	To Carry You To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Winter Song" by Ingrid Michaelson and Sara Bareilles

Michael hated when it snowed.

Keeping the Airstream hooked up to the electricity at the junkyard meant he could stay warm even on the coldest of days, even if it was never the most ideal of situations. But after living in the Airstream for almost a decade, it was something he’d gotten used to.

“Isn’t it warmer inside?” Isobel had once asked him, when she’d found him sitting outside around the fire pit one December evening. He’d watched as she’d swung the door open, stomping inside, only to reappear moments later declaring she was going to go buy him a space heater. 

These days though, things were different.

Winter meant slower days at the junkyard - less work, less people bringing in their cars to be looked at, and Michael would have to find more creative ways to occupy himself. He also knew that neither Max nor Isobel would ever turn him away if he showed up at their door - it just wasn’t something he was keen on doing unless absolutely necessary. It felt like invading their personal space, their homes, when he hadn’t been invited - no matter how often they reminded him he was family.

It was something he was working on remembering.

It was easier to spend time at the Pony, hustle the tourists over pool or darts, and spend the colder evenings sitting at the bar until close. If Maria ever suspected that it was because he loathed any extra time he’d have to spend in the Airstream in the cold weather, she never let on. Just ribbed him about his ever-increasing tab, and refilled his glass.

And then there was Alex. 

Like him, Alex hated the cold, and it amused Michael to watch as Alex tried to hide just how cold he was during the colder New Mexico days. He recalled the trip to Caulfield, where Alex had tried to cover up the chatter of his teeth on the drive back, the tips of his ears a deep red, the rosy color of his cheeks. Though he’d mostly been preoccupied on the ride back, focusing on Alex, cataloging all the little ways in which the cold had affected him, had given Michael something else to focus on to keep himself from losing what little control he felt remained after watching Caulfield go up in flames.

If there was one place Michael wished he could go, and not feel like he was trespassing on someone else’s space, it would be Alex’s house. As they worked past their issues, as they learned how to start communicating better between them, and how to have a true relationship that was more than just physical, it had meant spending more time in each other’s spaces. Alex would more often show up at the junkyard, but Michael had started to show up at Alex’s house as well now. He tried not to focus too hard on the smile that crossed Alex’s face each time Michael showed up, didn’t want to get his hopes up too much.

Today though, he has a reason to stop by. In his hand is a scarf that Alex had worn the last time he’d visited the junkyard. Michael has no idea why Alex had ever taken it off, and yet hours after Alex had left, Michael had found it tossed on the back of the chair in the Airstream, seemingly forgotten.

“Michael.” 

And that smile that Michael adores to see every time he does show up, spreads across Alex’s face, and for a moment Michael forgets why he even stopped by.

He holds out the scarf that’s clutch in his left hand. “You uh, left this in the Airstream. Last time you visited.”

“And you came over to return it?” 

It’s such a simple question, one that he thinks Alex shouldn’t even have to ask. Of course Michael would make sure it made its way back to Alex - the weather report said they’re likely to get a blizzard tonight.

“I know it’s supposed to snow,” Michael says, because it’s the only thing he can remember to say. “Thought you’d need it.”

“It is supposed to snow.” Alex crans his neck to look outside, and glance up at the darkening sky for a moment, before stepping back in the house, and looking back at Michael. “Thank you.”

Nodding his head, Michael turns to leave. He’s got a bit of a drive back to the junkyard, and hopefully getting the Airstream warmed up before the worst of the storm hits.

“Michael!” Alex calls out, and Michael turns around to watch as he steps down onto the terrace, leaning heavily on his crutch. “Do you want to stay here? To wait out the storm?”

“Are you sure?”

He asks, because he can’t be an imposition. The snow hasn’t started, he can still make it back to the junkyard if he leaves now. But there’s also a part of him - most of him, in fact - that wonders what it would be like to be snowed in with Alex. To get to spend this time with Alex.

“I know how much you hate the cold,” Alex replies, and Michael stares back at him. All this time, Michael has been observing Alex, of course Alex has been watching him right back. “Even if you do run hot.”

It’s that line, a reminder of one pitiful attempt Alex had once made at flirting, that has him walking back towards the house, and to Alex. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
